As Teardrops Fall
by Yee Mun
Summary: Requested by my friend nasibihc o! PansyxLuna Pansy Parkinson has been having a rough week and when she has a very public fall out with her now only friend Draco Malfoy she runs from the Great Hall to be alone. However, she wasn't alone see inside...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Summary: This was a request by my friend nas-ibihc o! PansyxLuna Pansy Parkinson has been having a rough week and when she has a very public fall out with her (now only) friend Draco Malfoy she runs from the Great Hall to be alone. However, she wasn't alone at it seemed. Will her frustration and anger make her lash out and Luna Lovegood and push away the one person who could change her life for the better?

A/N: This was a request and at first I really didn't like the pairing, but I can say that it's grown on me! Well, enjoy!

* * *

**As Teardrops Fall**

The Great Hall was abuzz with noise as it always was during lunch at Hogwarts. Students were relaxing and joking with friends as they enjoyed their meals. Others rushed to eat and finish their homework that they had conveniently forgotten the night before. Unfortunately for Miss Pansy Parkinson, Professor Snape would not accept convenient (rather inconvenient truly) short-termed memory loss in place of a five-foot essay.

Hastily Pansy ate, trying to remember all of the properties of jobberknoll, which (if she recalled correctly) was a major ingredient in veritaserum, the truth serum. She bit nervously on her nail as she wrote, then scribbled out, and re-wrote the paragraph she was working on. She would need to finish this before she would be able to relax. If this went relatively well, it just might be enough to make up for her horrible morning. As she scribbled out another sentence an annoyed grunt came from her right.

Mr. Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. He had had a rough Quidditch practice in which he was nearly hit by a bludger, which instead unseated him from a good seven stories in the air. So after spending hours in the Hospital Wing having his bones reset (hours which he could have used to sleep peacefully), Draco headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. Just as he was about to turn in for the night, Blaise Zabini called to him.

_"Hey mate! Did you finish the potions essay?"_

And thus a very tried Draco sat at lunch with a pounding headache. Of course the constant scratching of the quill was helping _oh so much._

"Is everything okay, Draco?" Pansy asked looking up from her paper.

"Bloody swell." Draco mumbled with his teeth gritted.

"Well there's no need to give me an attitude! What the bloody hell have I done to make you so upset?" Pansy's horrible morning was starting to catch up to her.

On any ordinary day, she and Draco got along quiet well. But when one of them was in a bad mood (much less two), it was always in the best interest of the entire Slytherin house to steer clear of the two hotheaded Slytherins.

"Would you stop bloody scratching out your bloody essay?" Draco asked and raised his wand. With the simple swish of his wand, Pansy's parchment, which had bore an essay three inches from completion, was now entirely blank.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Pansy yelled at Draco standing up. By now the whole Great Hall was staring it the two.

"Miss Parkinson I would please ask you to sit. That will be five points from Slytherin for fowl language and a detention for not having my essay complete." Professor Snape said with a sneer. Of course he had just passed by the two fighting teens at the wrong moment.

"When I get my hands on you." Pansy yelled at Draco who looked amused. Millicent was holding Pansy back from attacking Draco.

"Chill out." Few could here Millicent trying to get Pansy to calm down.

"Here, maybe this'll cool you off." Draco said fully enjoying her humiliation. He picked up his cup of ice-cold pumpkin juice and poured it on her head. Pansy broke free of her friend's grip and lunged at Draco.

Before anyone had time to blink Pansy and Draco were in the middle of a full-blown duel. The Great Hall watched with bated breath as the two shot spell after spell at each other. Even the teachers could do nothing, but watch. At one point, Pansy had had Draco cornered and thought she had won. To her own and all the spectator's surprise, Draco stunned her and then yelled.

_"Petrificus totalus!"_

The entire hall sat in silence as they waited to see what would happen. No one made a move, not even the teachers. Without a word, Draco undid the magical restraints the bond Pansy's body and started to walk away. When Pansy could stand, she ran up to Draco, spun him around and smacked him.

The echo of the smack bounced off the walls in the Great Hall. The silence was thicker then it had been when the two had been dueling.

"I _hate you._" Pansy said through gritted teeth. Before any of the teachers could make a move to stop her or discipline them, Pansy turned and fled the room. If she had stayed any longer someone might have seen her tears.

Pansy quickly walked to the girl's bathroom before anyone could follow her. She dumped her bag on the floor and took a good long look at herself in the mirror. Days of sleeplessness were taking a toll on her. She had huge bags under her eyes and her skin was ashen white. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears and her whole body shook. She was much thinner since she hadn't really had the time to eat in the past week. Exams were coming soon and Pansy knew that she wasn't near ready.

It didn't help that she was losing sleep from worry and falling behind on her homework. With a great sigh Pansy started to use paper towels to dry herself off.

"Would you like some help?" A voice asked from Pansy's left. The girl jumped and looked over to the corner of the room. On top of the sinks precariously sat a girl with waist-length blonde hair. She wore radish-shaped earrings and a necklace with butterbeer caps. Where had Pansy seen this girl before?

"I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm in sixth year." The girl said and slipped down from her perch.

"You can use magic, you know." Luna said matter-of-factly. She raised her wand and Pansy flinched back. She had had enough of people raising their wands at her. Pansy was surprised to find herself dry and looked up at Luna in slight confusion. "Magic." The girl said giving Pansy a funny look that clearly read 'are you in your right mind?'

Pansy had been mad before, but now she was livid. How could she not have noticed _this girl_ in the first place? Then she forgot to use magic and when _this girl_ pointed her wand at her, she flinched! But the best part was that she didn't even know what happened when she had used a liquid banishing charm!

"You seem to be upset. Would you like to talk about it?" Luna said, seating herself on a sink again. She looked down to her necklace and started to play with her bottle caps.

"No! Why the bloody hell would I want to tell you anything. I don't even know you!" Pansy yelled. The pure simplicity of Luna's words and actions were frustrating her to no extent.

"Yelling isn't really necessary, but I guess if it makes you feel better." Luna said more to herself as she looked up and blinked in thought.

"What do you want from me?" Pansy said throwing her hands up in pure frustration. She could feel the tears fighting behind her eyes. She would not give in. She wouldn't live it down is she cried in front of someone.

"I want to talk. It would help, I'm sure." Luna said starring at Pansy, unnerving her. Pansy just screamed in defeat and fell to the ground sobbing.

"Why wont everyone just bloody leave me alone." Pansy said in a voice just above a whisper. She pulled her whole self into a tight ball and sat on the cold tile.

"If I was having a bad day, I wouldn't want to be left alone. I would want friends to be there for me to comfort me and help me get through it." Luna said as she sat next to Pansy. She made no move of getting any closer and for that Pansy was glad.

"Well right now the only friend I have is the problem." Pansy muttered to herself.

"Well I'm sure that's not true, I'm sure you have more friends. I'm here, aren't I?" Luna asked and titled her head to the side.

"What are you talking about? I just met you!" Pansy said glaring at the girl.

"Well friends are there for each other when they need each other. I'm here for you now, so wouldn't that make me a friend?" Luna asked with question in her voice. Her tone suggested that what she had said was a very logical statement.

As Pansy sat and thought about what Luna said she felt an arm around her shoulder. The girl gave in and slumped against the younger girl and began to cry harder. The blonde just patted Pansy's back and let her cry. There were no more words and no more prodding. It was just silence as her teardrops fell and hit the tiles.

Before she knew what had happened, Pansy was telling Luna all about her past week. She was telling the girl about how her parents had found out that she was a lesbian and that they had disowned her on the spot. Her friends had turned their backs on her and all she had left was Draco and Millicent. Then she was ranting about her horrible grades since the incident with her parents and how she lost so much sleep and weight from lack of sleep and food.

"I mean Draco doesn't know that I'm, you know, and if he did, I don't know what I would do. The other Slytherins don't know either; they just know that I did something bad enough to be disowned so they hate me. Millie knows and she has stuck by be, but I know it bothers her. I've lost almost all of my friends and just told the only person who will step within a foot of me and not act all _weird_ that I hate him.

"And then my test scores have suffered since I can't sleep and so I do all my work at meals and don't have the time to eat. The only meal I ever get is dinner now and even then I don't eat much since I'm too busy studying. I can't handle this stress anymore! I can't deal with all of this and pass with good enough N.E.W.T.s to get a job that will support me since my parents took my Gringotts vault away too.

"And then to make it worse, this afternoon I was so close to finishing my potions essay and the bloody git Malfoy vanished it!" Pansy yelled finishing off her rant.

"Do you still have the parchment?" After listening to Pansy rant for twenty minutes, that's all she had to say.

"Yeah." Pansy said with curiosity she moved to reach for her bag and noticed that Luna had one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

_Wait, when did that happen? When did I let her comfort me? When did I let myself talk to her and let her listen to my problems? _Pansy thought to herself in confusion. There was something about Luna that made her feel like she _needed_ to tell her everything that the younger girl could be trusted. More conflicting emotions were whizzing around in Pansy's mind and anger was one of them.

She was angry with herself for losing control in the Great Hall and letting Draco get to her. She was angry for having not done her potions essay and for losing her duel with Draco. She was angry for not remembering that she could use magic. Part of her was even angry for blowing up on Luna; the girl was just trying to help. The conflicting side of her was angry with herself for opening up to Luna. She was a Slytherin who hid her real emotions and her true feelings while putting up a front for the world to see. And one girl seemed to unsettle her enough for her to break all she ever knew. There was just something about Luna that made her want to tell her life story and know that she was safe. It was a scary thought and Pansy wasn't too keen to tryout this new found idea.

What was it that Luna had asked her for? The thought came into her head in all of the confusion. Before she could act on her anger or remember what Luna had wanted, she felt the two arms around her pull her closer. If it had been anyone else, Pansy would have been scared out of her mind and would have moved out of the person's arms. There was something about Luna, however, that made Pansy feel safe. She felt the girl lift her slightly, bringing the older girl onto her lap.

_I hope I'm not hurting her_, was the only thought that came to Pansy's mind. This too was wiped clear from her thoughts, though, when she felt a pair of lips softly brush her own.

The kiss was tender, not passionate. It didn't fill her with desire and it didn't disgust her. It was simple and sweet just like Luna. They broke off from the kiss and Luna moved so should could lift Pansy when she stood and place her back on her feet. She then reached for the girls bag and took out the parchment that she thought might have held the essay. With the flick of her wand, words appeared on the parchment once more and Pansy was overjoyed to see all of her hard work back were it belonged. The smile that graced her lips fell when she remembered what had just happened.

Pansy felt the anger that had made her blood boil just seconds ago subside, but now new emotions surfaced. She hadn't felt desire in that small kiss, but she certainly desired more. Luna was a mystery and yet she was simple. She could look at Pansy and see through her and know just what she felt and just what she wanted. She had wanted that kiss, after all, and the thought scared her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Pansy slowly backed Luna against the wall. The young girl didn't seem scared and just smiled an omniscient smile. Pansy's hands trembled. During the last kiss, Luna held her arms firmly around Pansy both to ensure that she would not fall and to give her a sense of comfort. Now that Pansy was making a move, she didn't quite know what to do. Sure she had kissed people before, but somehow this seemed much different then a quick snog.

Tentatively, Pansy cupped one of Luna's cheeks with her hand and let her other arm hang awkwardly at her side. She leaned in slowly, not really sure of what she was doing, and tenderly placed her lips on Luna's. Again the kiss was sweet, though Pansy surely felt her own desire, she couldn't sense Luna's. This disturbed her a bit and she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked looking neither confused nor upset.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Don't you feel anything in that kiss? Don't you want to kiss me? You kissed me first and now I want more and you're barely kissing back!" Pansy cried in frustration.

"You misunderstand." Luna said and wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist. The older girl made a move to detach herself from Luna's grasps, but Luna held firm. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but I do want you to know that I do want to kiss you. I just didn't want to scare you away."

Luna tilted her head to the side in a way of asking Pansy if she could kiss her again. Pansy hardly had the time to nod before she felt sweet lips meet hers for the third time that day. The kiss was soft and teasing. Pansy could feel now that Luna wanted her, wanted this, as much as she did. She could feel that Luna was no longer holding back. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other. Pansy's hands gently caressed Luna's cheek and her hand played with Luna's long hair. Luna's arms held Pansy tightly at her waist.

The kiss was slow and Pansy was dying inside. She wanted more and Luna was such a tease! Just as her hands started to move to a more scandalous position, reality came crashing down on her.

Ding

"Damn." Pansy said as she and Luna pulled away. "Stupid bloody bell."

"There's no need to be mad." Luna said dreamily. She handed Pansy her essay. "You were just happy right?" Luna asked and Pansy nodded. "Well then I know what will make you happier." Luna said with a mysterious smile. "No need to find me after dinner tonight, I'll find you." Luna said. She quickly flicked her wand at the parchment.

Pansy watched the girl go with a smile on her face. She looked down at her paper to see that the essay was complete, all five feet! With a small squeal of glee Pansy grabbed her things. Nothing could make this day worse. Things were going to get _much_ better.

In potions, Snape was very annoyed to see that Pansy had her essay done. He snatched the paper from her and used every anti-cheating spell he would think of. It was hard for Pansy to suppress her grin. Draco had offered her a seat next to him, which in his own way meant that he was sorry. Pansy took the seat without a word and just gave him a small smile. She didn't need to tell him what made her so happy. She didn't need a downer right now. No. Right now she would simply enjoy her day with the thought of what was to come after.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well what did you guys think? I personally felt that the end was lacking and is a bit weak, but I was crunched for time! I'm sorry about the ending... well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Shaelyn


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur's Note**

Hey everyone, I know it's been a very long time since I've made an appearance on this account, I just wanted to give everyone who was a fan of this story an update on where it will be going. I am transferring select stories to a new website, Archive of our Own. Before you panic I **will not** be taking down any of my stories on this account or my other account. Instead I will be taking some of my favorites, including this one and heavily editing them and reposting them there under the pen-name purplepen76. This story, in particular has been very heavily edited and if you would like to read the new version it is located at . I will also be publishing a never before read second chapter that will show more of how our girls are getting along! I'm sorry for anyone who was hoping I would return to this account, but I will be publishing at Archive of our Own (Ao3) from now on.

Thank you all for understanding, you can contact me at Ao3 or on tumblr, my name there is also purplepen76.

Yee Mun


End file.
